This invention relates to butter dispensers and storage containers; specifically devices adequate to store, dispense, and present a single standard quarter pound stick of butter widely available in domestic marketplaces. Butter is generally stored, applied from, or served from a decorative or non-decorative dish or directly from the wrapper. Several innovations, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,083, provide for a sanitary butter dispenser that can be hand held, disassembled for cleaning, and store and dispense spreadable food selectively by turning a knob, or compressing a shaft or plug. It is of great importance that a device that stores, presents, is held and used by ejecting a portion of butter for use in cooking and food preparation, accept only a standard quarter pound stick of butter, anchor said butter to prevent unintended release of butter, while enabling finite control of the selective dispensing of the butter, provide an easy method for loading or unloading a stick of butter while maintaining said anchor and control, providing means by which to measure standard cooking portions, and enabling the use of such a device in cooking applications where high temperature is a factor, all while maintaining a rectangular cross section through the device assembly for measurement and tactile and visual ergonomics.